She's not me
by Marylouu
Summary: En la fiesta de graduación de Bella aparecerá alguien inesperado. Recuerdos, amistades pasadas, y un antiguo amor renacerá. BELLAxEDWARDxTANYA


Los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.

Este One-shot va dedicado a aLLe. Muchas gracias por apoyarme

y ayudarme en cuanto podes.

**She's not me.**

**She's not me  
She's Not Me**

I should have seen the sign way back then  
When she told me that you were her best friend  
And now she's rolling, rolling, rolling  
And you were stolen, stolen, stolen

**  
**El día no podía ser mejor. En la facultad me había ido perfecto. Ese día fue mi último examen. Terminé la carrera. Solo me faltaba colgar el titulo de Licenciada en Letras y literatura. Y tengo un trabajo que amo. Trabajo en una editorial y creo que seré la próxima editora en encontrar el Best Seller de los últimos tiempos.

Alice había insistido en que debía festejarlo, por lo que decidió hacer una fiesta con todo el mundo. Desde la familia, compañeros de clase, de año, de trabajo, hasta amigos de la infancia.

En este momento me encontraba soltera, después de cinco años y medio de novia con cierto hombre, o mejor dicho semidios, las cosas simplemente se desgastaron y derivaban a peleas constantes. Él se mudo a nuestro pueblo natal a ejercer mientras yo me quede a unos pocos kilómetros, en Washington, con mi trabajo.

En ese momento me parecía lo más sensato, las cosas ya no eran lo que fueron, y no la podíamos remontar. Pero lo seguía amando.

A Edward no lo olvidas fácilmente. Su sonrisa, su mirada penetrante con esos ojos líquidos. Ufff... _muy difícil de olvidar._ Pero eso no impidió que tuviera citas y saliera con otros hombres.

Estaba camino a la fiesta. Mi amiga hada había alquilado en mi nombre un bar de moda en Washington.

Los arreglos fueron sencillos pero me sentía muy bien, y segura de mi misma.

Tenía puesto un vestido de diseñador negro cruzado que se pegaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo.**(foto en mi perfil)** El cabello lo llevaba suelto con las ondas naturales de mi pelo que gracias a dios esa tarde con un poco de ayuda lograron quedarse en su lugar.

Al bajarme del taxi allí se encontraba Jake, mi mejor amigo. El conocía cada pequeño detalle vergonzoso de mi vida, y sin embargo seguía a mi lado.

Me estaba esperando con un gran ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos, y una sonrisa en sus labios, pero en sus ojos había una pizca de preocupación.

Me tendió las flores y la abrazo al tiempo que me besaba en la mejilla y me susurraba: _Prepárate, están todos._

Al separarme de el, me dio un suave apretón en mi hombro y me tomo del brazo para entrar juntos como habíamos quedado.

Cruzamos la puerta juntos, e inmediatamente la luz me cegó por completo. El agarre de Jake lo fui perdiendo de a poco, y fue reemplazado por innumerables apretones de mano, besos, y abrazos que no sabía a quien correspondían.

Simplemente me quede parada recibiendo y sonriendo sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Pasados unos minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad, escuche que me llamaban por el altoparlante pidiéndome que me acercara al escenario para decir unas palabras.

Lentamente un largo corredor se abrió frente a mi y comencé a andar mirando a la gente que había.

Eran muchísimos.

Cuneado estaba por llegar lo vi a él. La persona que menos esperaba. El hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Vi que había alguien a su lado hablándole muy cerca de su oído. A decir verdad de manera muy intima, ya que a pesar que me miraba a mi, asentía y sonreía.

La mujer tenía el cabello largo casi como yo, de color chocolate. Una piel rosada y un vestido hermoso.

Al darse vuelta y mirarme me lleve una gran sorpresa. Por poco logra desequilibrarme y que terminara en el piso.

Se trataba de Tanya. ¿Que diablos? Tanya era rubia, por que demonios esta morocha.

Tanya había sido mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Nunca me había imaginado que estuvieran juntos. Ella vio crecer el amor entre nosotros. Ahora ella estaba ocupando mi lugar. Literalmente había robado mi imagen.

Lo que había visto me dejo de piedra, por lo que no sentí el momento en que Jake se había acercado a mi desde el escenario para ayudarme a subir. En el momento que vio mi mirada cruzarse con la de ellos me dio un leve empujón para que siguiera caminando logrando que reaccionara e hiciera andar mis pies.

Una vez arriba del escenario, me acerque al micrófono y di las gracias a todos por estar presente y que les deseaba una velada maravillosa.

La comida comenzó a circular por el lugar y la gente a renovarse. Los mayores se me acercaban a despedirse con muestras de afectos superiores a las que esperaba.

Hablando y hablando se paso gran parte de la recepción y dio comienzo a la fiesta en si. La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y con un ritmo más movido a la vez que la comida que circulaba fue suplantada por tragos y shots de todos los colores.

Después de tomarme un par de shots me encontré con Alice a quien agradecí por haberse encargado de la fiesta.

Estábamos bailando las dos juntas, pasando un buen rato juntas cuando los veo a los dos bailando.

Alice al darse cuenta a quien estaba mirando me dio una mirada de aviso, y dijo justamente las palabras que yo necesitaba escuchar.

- Es un calco a vos. Desde el pelo hasta la manera de moverse. Parece que Edward en vez de buscarse a una nueva busco un reemplazo idéntico.

Con eso le di una sonrisa picara y me dirigí hacia ellos bailando, haciéndome la distraída. Alice seguía a mi lado saltando al compás de la música entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería hacer a continuación.

Calculando la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, me acerque lentamente hasta que mi espalda chocara contra los marcados músculos que conocía tan bien.

Me di vuelta y el ya me estaba mirando. Le dedique la mejor sonrisa que tenia, la que sabia que lo hacia derretirse por mi, y entrecerrando los ojos y bailando sensualmente comencé a acercarme a él lentamente, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- creo que me debes un baile, Edward, donde quedaron tus modales- le dije con cara de perrito mojado- ¿no te importa que te lo robe por una pieza no es así? - dirigiéndome a Tanya – Si Edward esta de acuerdo…- no la deje terminar y me lo lleve de ahí.

**She started dressing like me and talking like me  
It freaked me out  
She started calling you up in the middle of the night  
What's that about?**

Sonaba _"Right round" de Florida_ y pegados por la cantidad de gente que había, comenzamos a movernos. Parecía como que el tiempo no había pasado y nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban como en un principio. Me tomo por las caderas y me pego a su cuerpo, si eso era posible. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos de manera hipnótica.

Su aliento me daba de lleno, y no me quedaba otra que respirar esa esencia tan suya.

Cerré los ojos y pase las manos por su cuello.

Sus caderas se movían al compás de las mías, pegadas como imanes que se resistían a ser separados.

Giré pegando mi espalda a su pecho recostando la cabeza en su hombro, aún con sus manos en mi cadera. Inmediatamente volvió a pegarse a mí apoyándome. Sentí su abultada entrepierna.

_Algo que nunca cambiaría._

Su mano comenzó a subir por mi costado despertando todos mis sentidos. Con sus dedos rozó el costado de mi pecho y no pude reprimir el jadeo que salio.

Apartó mi cabello del cuello y respiro.

- Nunca nadie va a oler como vos Bella – y deposito un blando beso en el hueco de mi hombro y cuello.

La música cambió, comenzó a sonar Madonna – She's not me.

Me di vuelta para encararlo y mirándolo fijamente le dije – Madonna me robo las palabras que tenia para decirte.

Me dio una mirada de confusión pero yo simplemente me di media vuelta y me fui.**  
**

**I just want to be there when you discover  
When you wake up in the morning next to your new lover  
She might cook you breakfast and love you in the shower  
The flavor of the moment, cause she don't have what's ours**

She's not me  
She doesn't have my name  
She'll never have what I have  
It won't be the same  
It won't be the same

**  
**Me sentía muy bien por lo que había pasado. Poder decirle a Edward lo que sentía, era como sacarme un peso muerto de mi espalda.

La noche continúo como estaba programado. De a poco el lugar fue vaciándose, y llegó el momento de despedirme de los amigos que quedaban. Mis pies no daban más. Quería sacarme ya los tacones que llevaba puestos. Por mas lindos que eran ya no los soportaba.

Estaba ya dentro del auto cuando en mi celular comenzó a sonar el ringtones de Alice.

Era un mensaje de texto:

"Bella hay alguien que olvido darte algo.

Vuelve al pub.

A"

Saque las llaves del arranque y salí del auto.

Estaba cerrándolo cuando sentí unos brazos ciñéndose a mi cintura. Con una agilidad sacada de la galera, tomé impulso y con mis piernas me separe del auto haciendo que caiga encima de el de espaldas ambos.

Preparada para levantarme apenas pudiese. Aproveche cuando aflojo su agarre para pararme, pero al ver quien era no pude sino ahogar un grito.

Edward se encontraba acostado en el piso, con el rostro en una mueca mientras se tomaba la espalda. Cuando abrió sus ojos y busco los míos, había una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por ellos y de sus labios.

- Cuanto me alegra que algo has aprendido de las clases de defensa personal que e he dado – dijo con la voz queda.

Con una disculpa en los labios me acerque para ayudarlo a levantarse. Abrí el auto con el comando y lo acomode en el asiento trasero.

- ¿Quieres que te busque algo en especial, necesitas algo? – le dije mientras le masajeaba la espalda.

- Te necesito a vos. Tanya no hace mas que intentar ser vos – llevándose una mano al cabello como queriendo arrancárselos del cráneo – me vuelve loco, le hice un comentario y de golpe cada cosa que hacia me recordaba mas a vos, comenzó por cambiar su look, hablar como vos, hasta llego a cometer la locura de teñirse el cabello. Hoy ella no quería venir, pero yo necesitaba estar para vos en este día. Te extraño tanto. Deje a Tanya en el hotel. No puedo seguir mintiendo, a ella, a mi, menos a vos – me tomó por sorpresa sus palabras y mas cuando me abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho – lo siento – decía sollozando –sos mi única mujer, siempre lo fuiste. – me soltó y busco algo en su saco – cierra los ojos por favor, te lo quería dar antes pero no tuve la oportunidad. Es algo que no pude dejarte.

Accedí a cerrarlos ante su mirada suplicante.

Me tomo de la mano y deposito un beso en mi muñeca.

- Puedes abrirlos - dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído. Al bajar la vista hasta mi muñeca encontré algo perdido para siempre.

Mi pulsera con el pequeño corazón de diamantes que Edward me había regalado como promesa de nuestro amor. En nuestra última pelea me la había sacado y dejado en su mesa de luz. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

- Necesitaba llevarme algo mas que los recuerdos – me dijo apenado – por favor acéptame de nuevo, prometo esta vez hacer las cosas bien, amarte como corresponde. Darte todas las cosas que te negué por estupidez e inmadurez. Prometo cuidarte, y amarte todos los días de mi vida. Lo hice sin darme cuenta todo este tiempo que pasamos separados.- se arrodilló al tiempo que tomaba mi mano – por favor Bella, te amare por siempre.

Las lágrimas que caían descontroladamente por mis mejillas no paraban. Esas palabras fueron las que espere inconscientemente todo este tiempo. No pude hacer otra cosa que arrodillarme junto a el y besarlo como tantas noches había imaginado.

- No me dejes de nuevo.

- Nunca mas.

**  
I should have seen the sign when you were here  
Under a different light, it's all so clear  
She was stealing, stealing, stealing  
And now you're feeling, feeling, feeling**

She started dyeing her hair and  
Wearing the same perfume as me  
She started reading my books  
And stealing my looks and lingerie

I just want to be there when you discover  
You wake up in the morning next to your new lover  
She might make you breakfast and love you in the shower  
The thrill is momentary, cause she don't have what's ours

She's not me  
She doesn't have my name  
She'll never have what I have  
It won't be the same  
It won't be the same

She is licking her lips  
And she's batting her eyes  
She's not me  
She's got legs up to there  
And such beautiful hair  
She's not me  
Oh, devoted for life  
Make a beautiful wife  
She's not me  
If you spend some more time  
I guarantee you will find  
She's not me

I know I can do it better

If someone wants to pimp your style  
And hang with you a little while  
And make off with all the things you like  
You're gonna have to watch it

She's not me  
She doesn't have my name  
She'll never have what I have  
It won't be the same  
It won't be the same

Never let you forget  
She's not me  
She's not me, and she never will be  


Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me costo muchisimo escribirlo y tiene mucho de mi.

Gracias a todas por pasar y leerlo.

Las adoro……alle a vos te amo niña bonita!


End file.
